Talk:Pikmin Wiki
It is preferred that discussion not related to the Main Page be held on the forums. ---- Protected Don't you think that our Main Page should be protected so that no common rapscallion will be able to mock our wiki by destroying the Main Page? Most large wikis have done this, so it should be advised we take this action so that only news and important additions should be checked and made by the wiki's officials. --The Pikmin God 15:46, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Featured Article When will we start the featured article? I think Revan was planning to publish this supposedly...stolen...idea, and put it on the Main Page. We should also improve the quality of the Main Page by andding colored boxes and including a guide to reading and finding the information. This page is still recomended by me to be protected. --The Pikmin God 20:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Im going to do the featured article every week. it will change every friday until the voting page starts to work effeiciently--Goolixburp!!! 19:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I swear there was a different picture of Louie last time I checked.Pikdude 21:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Unprotected For whatever reason this page should be unprotected, go right ahead. I just protected it to make sure that our Title Page wouldn't be subject to simple vandalism: destroying Main Pages. --The Pikmin God 21:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive What is the Improvement Drive section supposed to have on it?--The Pikmin God 20:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) The iprovement drive needs any article that lacks any vital information.I'm not sure if you have to nominate an article and then people vote if they want it,Or that an admin or someone just puts it there.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we should have a page where we take votes on things and we should start nominating articles for the improvement drive and the featured articles--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Boxes We should box everything in the main page like in wikipedia.Wookiepedia did this we should too,I dont know how though.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) No no no your suposed to put a specific article like the Hairy bulborb,mitite,captain olimar,etc.if you still dont get it go to wookiepedia and look under the improvement drive.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) i think louie should be put there under the iprovement drive he needs to be cleaned up.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) I cleaned his page up. Roboashura 02:04, 22 July 2006 (UTC) nice--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) (Done) --The Pikmin God 23:53, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Main page look You guys should have links to various articles. Maybe have boxes for different things (featured article, articles, and another box for... I dunno categories?). Maybe put the info about the wiki in the about page.--Richard 01:11, 22 August 2006 (UTC) i think we should put the main page as the improvement drive it needs boxes and stuff and we need a group of people that are willing to update the page every month (or week). and we should have a wikipedian of the month kinda thing you know.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) why dont we have someone study wikipedia's main page--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) well how does it look with my new edit?--Goolixburp!!! 00:04, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I would just like to point out that the main page wouldnt even be the way it is now without the help of Discordance all i did was copy and paste pretty much and little detail work but he did the the format of it. Here's a link to the main page draft that HE did.Main Page/draft--Goolixburp!!! 03:57, 2 January 2007 (UTC) wow this place looks DIFFERENT i remember this place when the layout sucked!--pikpik 1i wont bite! 22:46, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Awards only a suggestion but shouldnt we make awards and such all the other wikis do this and the admins dont have to make them you dont have to be an admin--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Voting we should all start a nominations page for the improvement drive, the featured article, and the pikipedian of the month. Where we nominate articles and vote--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we need voting pages the wiki wont run effectively--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) voting needs to start NOW!!!--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Images For anyone wondering where most of the images have come from it seems to be here http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/albums/pikmin/pik2. Source details and all those boring image details need to be filled out eventually. Discordance 06:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Random Image Can a sysop download the random image extension please so we can have a random image on the main page. Its available here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage Discordance 14:03, 2 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude would be nice to for the did you know section. Discordance 14:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, using an already installed extension. Discordance 14:31, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hey you said the images are random right well something must be wrong because I saw the same image twice in the past 5 minutes.Yoshi March 24 8:27 New wiki image The old wiki image wasn't the right size, so I had a go at making a new one. I'm unsure of the licensing on the old image, my new image can't technically be used and someone needs to redraw it at some point. I'll just leave my new version here on the talk page for now if people like it we can use it temporarily but really someone needs to create some original artwork. Discordance 13:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm maybe not, other wikia wikis seem to be using copyrighted images, so im going to go ahead and change the logo, some orginal artwork would be preferable though if theres any artists out there. Discordance 13:46, 8 February 2007 (UTC) how did you change the logo?--Goolixburp!!! 01:55, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Its just a normal image named Wiki.png . Discordance 11:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Main page spoilers I've noticed that one of the pages on the Featured Article rotation ('Louie') contains what is probably the biggest spoiler in the series - and for that to be there as soon as someone visits the Wiki isn't good. Main Page Discussion It is preferred if discussion not related to the main page would be posted on the forums: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index - 11:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Main page protection Hullo there! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I've just reduced the protection of the Main Page to registered users only. Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. I hope this is not a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 09:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I have a problem. I don't know where I CAN BUY PIMIN FIGURES if someone know where I can buy one figure please tell where thanks. Olimar link gino 3 05:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC)